Love Is War
by cirquegirl81
Summary: Based off the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku's song Love is War, I write this oneshot. Warning: contains fluff.


Songfic

Song: Love is war-Hatsune Miku

Pairing: Japan/Italy and part Germany/Italy

Kiku's POV:

_Now there is nowhere to go in the heat of this love. AHH!_

_Gray clouds fly past, monochrome bustles_

I walk the streets of Japan, my head downcast as the the rain heavily pours down on my unprotected head. Tears flowed from my eyes, staining my cheeks. I held my shoulders in my crossed arms as I slumped my back and walked. The gray sky ceasing to dissapear as a hushed silence fell over me.

_Sunlight cast shadows, dusk is changing its colour._

I look up above as I notice the street lights come one casting a shadow over me and partly lighting my dampened clothes. I notice then that the sun has set and the night time sky, which should bring out the beautiful night time constillations were drowned out by the gray clouds.

"Nothing matters anymore. Now that _he's _in Feliciano san's life, I feel nothing." I whispered darkly to myself.

_Ahh…the world around me is blurred._

_Even so, will I still love you?_

I looked up, trying to look past the fog that was coming in rather thickly with the rain. Within the fog, I could have sworn I saw a blurry image of Feliciano san smiling at me beautifully. Suddenly an arm wrapped his way around Feliciano san and held him close. It was Ludwig.

Tears welled up in my eyes and sadness took me over. "I don't care. I still love you Feliciano san! Even if you are with him." I said my voice cracking a bit from the tears.

_I know this, though what can I do?_

_What can I?_

_How can I?_

_What a fool I am._

"How can I make him love me. Have him smile at me. Have him hold me in his arms and whisper words of comfort when I need him? What can I do? I am so stupid."

_Now let us begin!_

_This is war!_

_Oh to see you pleased with somebody else!_

Anger fueled over me. I ran up to the fog that held the image and I swiped at it fiercely with my arms erasing it from existance.

"How could you Feliciano san? How could you not see my feelings I have for you? How could you cast me aside for that brute who does nothing but yell at you and scold you all the time?" I yelled into the thunderous night sky.

_Earnest love, that is _sin!

_I will show you how I'm feeling right now!_

_The megaphone I shouted into is now broken into pieces._

"The love Ludwig shows you, that earnest love you crave, he can't give it to you! I can see it within his eyes. It's not real! I can, and I _will_ show you how I feel!" I yelled as another thunder bolt made it's way into the sky.

I tried yelling into the sky but every time I tried, the thunder would be loud enough to drown me out. Tears were now flowing more heavily than before down my face.

_How hard I try to overreach myself_

_I would fail to get myself into your sight._

"I remember trying to get you to see me. For you to truly notice me. For you to see my feelings, that would mean more to me than anything." I said aloud to the dead air. "Why don't you see that I love you Feliciano san?"

The sullen night sky got me walking on m path again. I had no idea where exactly I was going to be honest. I just wanted to escape it all.

_Ahh, a clear patch of sky flew right by me._

_But it doesn't suit me at all._

I looked up at the sullen sky once more andthrough the thickness of the rain and the dense fog that hovered the city, I notced something peculiar: stars. Clouds cleared up for half a second and revealed to me the nightime sky filled with a vast array of stars.

A person once told me that the night sky reveals omens about ones life. 'Does it mean to tell me that through all this pain in my heart there is a light that blocks away the the gray clouds?' I thought.

However as soon as I had that thought the gray clouds covered the spot in the sky. 'No, don't be such a fool Kiku.'

_I couldn't get a hold of my feelings._

_How can I?_

_What can I?_

I clutched my chest where my heart is. I gasped as if I was in need of air. "My feelings are out of control!" I managed to say through my heaving. "Feliciano san…" I whisper as I collapse to the ground.

I suddenly hear footsteps rushing towards me but I pay no heed as to to see who it is. At this point I have no idea what to do now. "How can I…what can I…?" I whisper.

"Kiku!" the person yelled and I quickly opened my eyes that were about to cry.

'Feliciano san?' I think to myself. My tears were threatening to spill over as I look up and see his face twisted into a look of pure concern and worry.

_I will not cry._

_I will not cry anymore._

_I love you._

'No, I _will_ not cry in front of him. However, how much has he already seen of me crying? How long has he been here listening in? No matter. I just won't cry anymore.' I think to myself.

"Kiku what are you doing out here in the cold and rain by yourself? Why?" he cried as he held me in his arms tightly.

"Why…?" I whispered. "Because I love you…"

_Now let's fight it out!_

_Shoot me in the heart!_

_I do not have a choice to make anymore!_

"You…love me?" he whispered.

The denseness in Feliciano's voice suddenly made me angry. "Yes I love you! How could you not see that all this time? How could you never see…?" I tried my best yelling at him but it only caused me to release the tears already threatening to spill over.

I can't turn back now. I said it. Now there is no retreat from the words I said.

_I will show off my skirt flap to the crowd!_

_I will make you all gaze upon me!_

"I'm so sorry Kiku. I just-"

"You chose _him_ instead! All he does is yell at you all the time. Why would you…how could you…?"

_Get ready to block!_

_I will land this first blow on you!_

_Love is blind!_

"Kiku, I didn't _choose _him. In fact that's why I came here! I wanted to-" Feliciano started but I interrupted again.

"You wanted to what? Try and damage me even more? Because love makes me blind you think I won't see it?" I challenged.

"Kiku-"

"Go ahead! Go right for the heart." I said.

_Yes I will be awakened by your kiss._

I was caught off guard as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes shot open instantly but after a few seconds I melted into it and my eyes fluttered shut. After a few more seconds he backed away leaving a cold draft to come in between our lips.

"_That's_ what I came here to do. I heard everything you said about me; to me. I can feel the absolute pain you are feeling. I love Ludwig as a friend. I have deeper feelings for you." He whispered. "I love you Kiku."

I snaked my arm around his neck and I closed the gap between our lips. This kiss lasted much longer and was more passionate. His tongue traced my lips as he nibbled slightly on my lower lip. I supressed a moan but as he gently licked the place where he nibbled, I held it in no longer.

He asked for entrance which I gladly accepted. My tongue caressed his lips and I gained entranced as well. It sent shivers down my spine as his tongue licked my teeth but I quickly melted into that feeling. There wasn't a single place of his mouth I left untouched. After a couple minutes of fighting for dominance, which he won, we broke gasping for air.

"I love you too Feliciano san." I whispered.

.

..

…

….

**AN: I've been meaning to do this for a while now. I just love this song so much so I wanted to do a oneshot songfic to this. I forgot to mention in my other story that I don't own anything, so there ya go. I also own nothing in this story.**

**AN2: More stories (actual full length stories) and don't forget that there is a huge 3 part story coming up! It's so big it needs 3 sotries to fill it all up!**

**(since in my last Japan/Italy story at the end I gave you a hint as to what it is) Here is the other hint as to what it is: The books were written by a famous author who knew over 10 languages. He created many new creatures, man breeds, and an entire new world. **


End file.
